Code Blue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Code Blue Code Blue is a superhero, created by Joshua Poole, also known as HiroAntagonist. He was originally developed for the game DC Universe Online, but has since been more fully realized as a character in The Peacekeeper Universe. Biography: Raised in a small town in Georgia, David Montgomery first manifested his powers at age 17. Splitting headaches led to him seeking medical assistance. In the days leading up to his MRI, he noticed that people around him were constantly talking. Some of what they were saying was very private, and it embarrassed David to hear it. But his head hurt so bad he had trouble focusing, and could say nothing more than “Be quiet.” While at the hospital, his powers erupted suddenly. His telepathy overwhelmed him; he was able to hear almost every mind in the hospital. The pain was so intense that after he was put into the MRI machine, all he thought to do was push. His telekinesis destroyed the equipment, and he blacked out. After the accident at the hospital, he was approached by representatives of the Vita Foundation, an organization "dedicated to the growth of humanity." They promised him that they could help him understand and control his abilities. They said that they would pay for his college, and give him access to anything he needed. In return, all David had to do was allow them to monitor his abilities, and occasionally do work for the Foundation. David agreed and moved to Austin, Texas, where the Foundation was headquartered. There, he was trained in the use of his abilities alongside a handful of other students. One of these was a girl named Kaylee, a young woman that could control water. As their training progressed, they drew closer. David showed great aptitude in tactical and strategic thinking, as well as with covert infiltration training. Before long, the duo was introduced to the Vita Foundation's Operations Division. Here, they were able to put their training to practical use, taking down common crooks, breaking in to black market warehouses, fighting kingpins and drug lords, ridding the cities they were sent to of crime. Or so they were led to believe. While researching information for a mission, David stumbled upon orders sent to other divisions of Vita regarding the storage, transportation, and selling of drugs and weapons David and Kaylee had confiscated. He also found some encrypted files with references to something called “Cerberus.” When he confronted his superiors, David was told that the weapons were sold to the government and the drugs to researchers, all to help benefit people. The money was used to fund more research and operations for Vita. As time went on, David grew more and more wary of their assignments, stating simply that his gut told him something was off. Kaylee blamed his unease on jealousy, for while Kaylee could now shape water into whatever form she could imagine, David still could only read the minds of people he could see and touch, and was barely able to lift a small car with his mind. They were the two most powerful people in Vita’s program, but David still lagged behind. As their assignments became more dangerous, and their feelings for each other grew, David resolved to do whatever it took to keep Kaylee safe. So it was that when approached by a team of Vita scientists regarding an experimental procedure to enhance his abilities, David accepted almost immediately. The project was an experiment in optogentic therapy. The plan was to first use an experimental drug to alter the properties of David’s skin cells, making them permeable to certain wavelengths of light, specifically blue light. By using these wavelengths, the researchers hoped to activate genes related to David’s abilities, allowing him to grow stronger. The experiment was a partial success. While David’s abilities increased tenfold, there was an unexpected side-effect to the treatment. Though the medicine succeeded in making David’s skin permeable to light, it altered the melanin that was produced by his body. Coupled with the extreme exposure to blue wavelengths, David’s skin, eyes, and hair turned blue. Initially excited by the development, David became nervous when he considered Kaylee’s possible reactions. Despite his nervousness, he met Kaylee at her room. Initially, she was surprised. But her curiosity soon took over and she started asking questions about his condition, as well as the extent of his new pigmentation. David realized he truly loved her, and that she felt the same. That night, the two drew even closer. Following the procedure, David received intensive training. He was now able to read the surface thoughts of people within a mile of his location, lift multiple SUVs at once, and fly. David and Kaylee were sent around the world. They fought against private armies, they stopped human traffickers and drug dealers, they found and stole information that brought down corrupt corporations and organizations across the globe. His code name became Blue, which lead to Kaylee coining a new nickname for him. It was not long after his treatment that David became even more suspicious of Vita, and of his handlers in particular. With his growing powers came a growing feeling of unease. He knew they were hiding things, telling half-truths, even lying outright to David and Kaylee both. David could scan the minds of his handlers without them ever knowing it, and the information he uncovered was shocking. David brought the information to Kaylee, and the two made a plan to escape during their next mission. The mission took them to Paris, Kaylee’s favorite city. The night before their assignment began, David flew Kaylee to the top of the Eifel Tower. There, he proposed to her. She accepted. Before their planned time to escape, they encountered a young man that could control electricity. Neither was prepared for the ferocity of the battle that ensued. David was critically wounded by a lightning bolt to the chest. Kaylee was killed. Emergency services responded and rushed David to the local hospital. His heart rate was rapid and irregular, and an external defibrillator was used to keep it under control. After returning to the Vita Foundation, David was debriefed by the top director. When discussing Kaylee’s death, David sensed something odd in the director. He asked the director about Kaylee, about the man that killed her, about the mission. The director dodged the questions, and David could feel that he was hiding something. Compelled by his grief, David forced himself into the man’s mind. Vita had learned that both David and Kaylee were planning to leave. They had sent the man that had attacked the couple. Both were meant to die. Again, the names Cerberus was ever present, and though David found no specifics, he sensed the evil intent attached to the name. David tore through the complex, stopping anyone that came near him. He accessed the main server room using passwords he ripped from the director’s mind. He downloaded every document, dossier, and file that looked important onto a portable hard drive. He then made an exit through the floors above him to the roof, ripping through steel, iron, and earth, and flew away. At this point David knew that he needed help to stop the Vita Foundation. He needed to track down this Cerberus group. By the time police arrived in Austin, he was certain that Vita would be cleared out of the facility. David had heard of a group in Chicago, a group called the Peacekeepers. They worked to rid the world of evil. He flew north, to Chicago, and waited. Eventually, he met the leader of the Peacekeepers, Tremor. After telling Tremor his story and showing him the information he had gathered, David was invited to join the Peacekeepers. He swore on that day he would do whatever it took to bring the Vita Foundation to justice. For himself. For Kaylee. For Peace. Personality David is warm and friendly, for the most part. He's funny, charming, and kind. Almost always in a jovial mood, some are surprised when they learn he has quite the temper. Years spent caring for younger siblings taught David how to ignore most things that bug him, but if you ever manage to get under his skin, he's not afraid to let you know. In dealing with others, David is a consummate gentleman. He refuses to believe that chivalry is dead, a fact quite evident in his dealings with women. To the few people that genuinely dislike him or that he genuinely dislikes, David's polite persona never fades, although his jokes can become harsher and his wit more biting. When it comes time for super heroing, Blue takes his responsibilities very seriously. He will quip and joke to alleviate tension, but he always handles whatever assignments are handed to him with the respect and care they deserve. Many that are close to him see the sadness that hides behind his outgoing personality. David lost the love of his life shortly after proposing marriage to her. He still feels that loss greatly, and has vowed to avenge her death. While he has from time to time enjoyed the company of other women, no one will ever have his heart as fully as the woman he lost. Or so he's thought. Psychological Information Code Blue in 50 Words ''' Code Blue is a simple individual at his core. He loves people, he's a family man, and so it's natural that he became a superhero. Despite a tragic past and a life-threatening heart condition, Blue risks his life to protect his friends, his family, even people he doesn't know. '''Blue's Greatest Strength Blue considers his compassion to be his greatest strength. The root of his love for his family and friends, his gentlemanly nature, and his concern for the world at large, it’s what motivates him to be a hero, to get up day after day and fight. It’s what makes him a good teacher at the Academy. He tries to love everyone he sees, whether they love him back or not, and he even extends that to the villains he fights. To Blue, it makes sense to love and care for your fellow man, to treat them as a neighbor, regardless of the things they’ve done to you in the past, or if you even know them. Blue's Greatest Failing Though he doesn’t like to admit it, Blue’s greatest failing is his regret. He holds on to so much of what has happened to him in the past, it can very nearly cripple him if he doesn’t fight it. Although he can at times turn it into strength, he represses it more than anything else. He regrets leaving his family. He regrets working for Vita. He regrets not being fast enough or strong enough to save the woman he loved. He regrets every time he failed to be less than his best. He feels the pain deeply, and repressing it has been the only way for him to cope well enough to live his life. Reasons Blue Became a Hero When his powers first manifested, they scared the Devil out of Blue. After going to the Vita Foundation, he was told that he would be trained to use his abilities to help better mankind. He had heard about other heroes, ones that tried to prevent the catastrophe at Fort Benning, that were trying to make the world safer. He wanted to be like that. He thought the Vita Foundation would help. They trained him, they sent him on missions. They performed experimental procedures to make him stronger. In the end, they turned out to be the bad guys. After his final mission and debriefing, Blue did what he could to cripple their facility before he escaped. Though he considered going home and trying to put that life behind him, Blue knew that he would always be in danger, always be hunted, that Vita would come for him one day. Until that day, he could still try to make the world better; still try to right the wrongs that he had helped commit. So he flew north to Chicago, where he knew the Peacekeepers would be. Powers: David is a strong telepath with moderate telekinetic abilities. His detailed powers follow. : ''- Telepathy'' :: Mind Reading: David can read and communicate with minds within a limited radius. If he is able to concentrate, the range can extend up to two miles. Generally, he can only read them within about half a mile. :: Mental Manipulation: At closer ranges, within about 15 feet, David can use his telepathy to manipulate a person’s mind. He can influence them to forget things, implant suggestions, alter their mood, and even directly scan and manipulate their memories. Physical contact will strengthen these affects, but is not necessary for David to cause them. He can use this ability offensively to put targets to sleep, cause them pain, or turn them against their comrades. He can also effectively render himself invisible by making targets look away and ignore any sounds they may hear. :: Danger Sense: David has a very weak danger sense that comes almost as a side-effect of his telepathy. He can sense the mood of a building before he ever walks in, can tell when a crowd is becoming nervous, and can sense hostility from people trying to hide. His sense is limited to living creatures, though, so he is unable to detect traps of an electrical or mechanical nature, robotic enemies, or those who have strong enough mental safeguards. With practice and time, it is likely that David's danger sense will progress into full precognition. :: Telepathic Shield: David has natural psychic barriers in place, but can strengthen them and place new ones of his own. These barriers act to protect his thoughts from other psychics. They allow him to see through illusions, resist hypnosis, block suggestions, and even protect him from someone trying to access his mind directly. When attempting to read his mind, they'll hear only static. If a strong enough telepath pushes through the barriers, it can have physical effects on David. He can expand this shield to encompass others, shoring up their mental defenses, and helping to protect information. This ability will also mask his presence from any psychics passively scanning the area he is in. : ''- Telekinesis'' :: Strength: David is able to use his telekinesis to lift and throw things both mentally and physically. His heaviest deadlift was five tons. :: Telekinetic Offense: While David’s telepathy is a scalpel, his telekinesis is a sledgehammer, and he typically uses it as such. Using blasts of mental force David can knock opponents off their feet. He can use his power to augment his punches and kicks, allowing them to do more damage. He can lift and throw multiple opponents, and even freeze them in place. He is also capable of a focused telekinetic bolt strong enough to bend a two-inch thick sheet of steel, around 45,000 psi. A bolt that strong would require a large amount of concentration, and thus is not used frequently in battle. :: Flight: David uses his telekinesis to fly. By lifting and propelling himself forward, he can reach a top speed of Mach 2, or just over 1500 miles per hour. David can carry other people when he flies, but the more people he carries, the slower they move. :: Telekinetic Defense: David is able to use his telekinetic abilities for defense as well. A telekinetic shield surrounds his body, protecting him from punches, kicks, and small arms fire. Though he still feels the hits and takes damage from them, their impact is significantly reduced. He can place a much stronger shield around himself or others if he is able to concentrate. The upper limit of these shield’s strength has not been measured. David once placed a small barrier around a hand grenade and was able to contain the explosion, though it strained him. With practice the size and strength of David's shields will likely grow, but for now, they require intense concentration on his part. Weaknesses: Heart Condition: David’s heart condition is a weakness, and can make extended fighting hard on him. Though shielded from most attacks, his heart defibrillator is susceptible to strong electrical attacks. Telepathic Limitations: Other than passive scanning or surface thoughts, his telepathic abilities take a measure of concentration, making them ineffective in direct combat. Shielding Limitations: His telekinetic shield provides protection against impacts from small arms fire, punches, and the like, but he still feels the hits and takes damage from them. Equipment: David is never seen without his sunglasses and cowboy hat. The hat was bought for him by his mother, and it’s David’s strongest link to his family and his heritage. The shades block the glow from his eyes when he's using his telepathy directly. Friends and Allies: Aglow - Lilah is like a sister to Blue. The two became fast friends after she joined the Peacekeepers. Her relationship with Max has helped them get even closer. Blue knows that whenever he needs to hear the truth, whenever he needs solid advice, Lilah is always there for him. Anbaric Amber - A time-displaced teen, Amber and Blue are just starting to get to know each other. Eiko took responsibility for Amber, and when she had to leave, asked Blue to watch out for the new heroine. After she nearly died do to a naive mistake, Blue agreed to mentor her and show her the ropes. Ballistic - Zee and Blue are close, which may seem surprising to some considering their differences. Blue likes working missions with her, no matter the type. He trusts her to have his back and see the things he might miss. She's fun to be around off-duty, as well, whether the occasional sparring match, or going out for the night with a group of friends. And she hits like a semi-truck. Blue's happy to call her a friend. Firebird - Heather is a real sweetheart. Blue took her out to dinner a couple of times, but they decided to remain friends. They're close, though they don't get to work together often. Blue still enjoys they time they are able to spend together. Flashpoint - Caleb is the silent type, most of the time. But after working closely for a few months, the two developed a friendship. Even when he's being quiet and brooding, Caleb is a great guy to have around. Impact - Max and Blue got off to a rocky start. But once moving past their shared Southern stubbornness, they realized they had much in common, and were soon close friends. Working to help each other through hard times, their friendship was cemented, and despite ups and downs through the years, their friendship remains solid. Praetorian Ako - Eiko is like a baby sister to Blue. The two met after he left Chicago. The teen heroine had some problems, and Blue helped her to work them out. They drew closer, and Blue cares a lot about her. He tries to look after her like she's his own flesh and blood. Super Bass - Layla is a hero with a heart. In addition to her work as a crimefighter, she runs a homeless shelter. Blue has been able to volunteer at her shelter many times, mostly to help cook meals. She's a fun person to spend time with, and Blue always enjoys being around her. Technically Eva - Eva is a trusted ally and comrade. She watches over Eiko and Amber, and always calls Blue when there's trouble. Blue knows he can go to her for assistance with any mission he might handle. He currently lives in the building she owns, along with several other heroes, making her his landlord as well. Ultimogirl - Tammy is a real sweetheart. She's fun, and beautiful, and works hard. She takes her responsibilities seriously, but she knows how to have a good time. Blue loves to spend time with her, whether it's fighting zombies or robots, or enjoying fifty cent tacos. Blue feels responsible for a nearly fatal injury Tammy sustained, and tries to look after her and be a friend. He hopes that he's able to make it up to her one day. White Sasha - Sasha is something of a mystery to Blue. But then, he always enjoys mysteries. A loner, she doesn't spend a lot of time with the team. He's had the pleasure of working with her on several occasions, and is always impressed by her power and control. He's enjoyed some down time with her, as well, and the two often have fun. Yankee Rose - Rose...Rosalyn Carter...She's Blue's "Yellow Rose of Texas." He met her not long after leaving Chicago. The two became friends very quickly, and Blue asked her out. They went on three dates before she told him she would be leaving to help a friend on an interdimensional mission. They spent that weekend together. Now she's home, and the two share an apartment. Blue is wild about her, and is thrilled to have someone to fight at his side, and come home to at the end of the day. Stories: Code Blue Stories Questions: Blue uses the social networking site Formspring.me as a way to meet other heroes, and to answer questions others have for him. You can follow his feed and ask him questions by going to http://www.formspring.me/HiroAntagonist About the Owner: I'm Josh, better known as HiroAntagonist, and in some places Trekgamer. I'm currently going to school to be an RN, I live in Georgia, I have a little brother and a ton of younger cousins that might as well be my siblings. I like to write, read, eat, and listen to music. I created Blue as sort of an amalgamation of different parts of my life, but he's really grown into someone much cooler than I could ever be...